User blog:Wachowman/Parody 79 DWAS vs AWC (Elvis vs Michael)
Don't ask where this came from, all I know is it got suggested in uh at and I was able to make it in an hour, also, this battle isn't really supposed to make sense, it's mostly for fun, but still, enjoy! :) Also, thanks as always to Fire the the help with a few lines. Uhg, this battle was sorta suggested by Tiger blah blah blah go spam his message wall <3 Battle EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY AWC VS DUDEWITHASUIT BEGIN AWC Ohh! DudeWithASuit as I log on and comment, You "ruled" over Users using fear and torment. You kissed ass of all Admins until you were the Staff pick, Admit it, cause everyone disagrees with it! I will win! We go spreading trouble around, Once we get to Dwassy G we'll bury him Underground. I'm cool, I give the best suggestions on the Wiki, Hell your more annoying than that one Squidward freak! Watch me join chat without an account, see, Even when blocked I'll make another IP. Been making people mad in every way, We're the commenters, who basically built this place. DWAS I may have made some users angry but I don't give a shit, Cause it doesn't compare to what all the AWCs did. I'll give you 1 for your spammers, 2 for your trolls, 3 for your vandals and 4 for fake votes! Man, you better stop talking bout Davis C. Cause all you wanna do is make Users angry. You're in ERB Wiki so don't start no drama, How can we find you useful when you make users like Llama. I can tell you're upset, but you don't gotta CAP it, Your kinds blocked every week, and you say I'm not respected. Yo you're scared of Loygan cause he says he's manly, But let me show you what happens when you mess with Dwassy G. Loygan Ohh, it's about time for an Madmin, Didn't lose any power, I just added respect and- I'm really feeling it! I won't stop till you have no say, Whooping your big fat ass with my Monado Blade. Oh how you gunna talk about making Users angry, When you were made Admin after doing nothing. And when people had problems they, came to me, You just kept making sequels against Thor for your series. Like, you shoulda stayed as a Chatmod Dude, Seriously, people ask Gordon things before you. Cause now I'm Crat! I'll kill you off like Wach, The wrath of your leader is something you can't dodge. DWAS Some Great News Loyg! When it comes to us I'm more active, And if you really look like Poe no wonder girls don't find you attractive. You think you're tough, I'll make you Blue back to Admin, I was better than you before I started battling! You lost your damn mind making Purposely Shitty Raps, Like some sad new User, who always gets ignored in chat. I'm out! You'll be taken out like a Hurt/Heal, Later Loygan, this battle is really starting to smeel! WHO WON WHOS NEXT YOU DECIDE EPIC RAP BATTLES OF *arguing between 2 users are heard* HISTORY Who Won? AWC/Loygan DWAS Category:Blog posts